Wheel of Fortune
|ja_kanji = ホウィール・オブ・フォーチュン（運命の車輪） |user = ZZ |namesake = |type = Bound Stand Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = }} |destpower = B |speed = D |range = D |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = D |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is the Stand of ZZ, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Wheel of Fortune is bound to a car and, like Strength, is also visible to non-Stand users. Its appearance can change wildly because ZZ can change the features of the car to suit his purposes. When engaged in combat, the vehicle linked to Wheel of Fortune transforms into a monstrous version of itself; spikes and tubes erupt from its hull, its bumper morphs into a beastly maw, with mandible-like projections on either side, and it gains massive exhaust ports on its rear.Chapter 152, Wheel of Fortune Part 3 The colored manga depicts Wheel of Fortune as being mostly grey, while the anime depicts it as being red with bright, metallic parts. It represents the Tarot Card , which symbolizes change and unpredictability. Abilities Wheel of Fortune is a powerful and versatile Stand thanks to its transformation ability, giving it complete control over the car it uses as a catalyst. Transformation From Confidence The Stand's primary ability dramatically enhances a vehicle's appearance and capabilities, "allowing even a common dilapidated car to transform into a more powerful car with (nigh-permanent) four-wheel drive."JOJOVELLER: STANDS, p.39 The car is also able to repair itself, distort its hull to squeeze inside a crevice, orientate its wheels horizontally to drive between walls, create spikes on the wheels to scale a cliff, and even separate its internal wiring to create dangerous sparks.Chapter 153, Wheel of Fortune Part 4 The shapeshifting is linked to ZZ's confidence: the more aggressive he is, the more powerful and monstrous the car will be. Conversely, when he begs for his life, the car reverts to its true state. Gasoline Bullets Wheel of Fortune can shoot its own gasoline at its opponents as a high pressure scatter shot. The gasoline is fired with enough force to damage a human body, but its primary purpose is to make its targets highly flammable, allowing ZZ to set them ablaze with sparks from his car's cables. Radio Communication ZZ can hijack nearby cars' radios in order to converse with people. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * }} Trivia *The concept for Wheel of Fortune was inspired by horror films such as and , which feature stylish cars as the main antagonist (or the vehicle of the main antagonist). It was designed to look like an American car from the 60's or the 70's, notably a 1952 Hudson Hornet.Artbook: JOJOVELLER The use of a car's likeness for ZZ's Stand may also be a reference to the frequent use of car imagery by ZZ's namesake, ZZ Top, most notably on the cover for their 1983 album Eliminator. Gallery Manga= Wheel of fortune.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' WheelofFortuneDisguise.jpg|Wheel of Fortune's disguise in the colored manga Wheeloffortunetransforming.png|Wheel of Fortune transforming after being crushed :Wheelofwall.png|enters a ravine Wheelofoil.png|Wheel of Fortune shoots out high pressure gasoline bullets to make its enemies flammable Wheeloforiginal.png|what Wheel of Fortune actually looks like |-| Anime= Wofvsjotaro.png|Wheel of Fortune vs Jotaro Wofbehind.png|Wheel of Fortune from behind Woffullview.png|Wheel of Fortune's full view Wofravine.png|Wheel of Fortune entering a ravine Wofwheelspikes.png|Wheel of Fortune grows spikes on its wheels Wofclimbing.png|Wheel of Fortune climbing the ravine Wofgasoline.png|Wheel of Fortune shooting high-pressure gasoline bullets Wofsparks.png|ZZ making sparks with one of Wheel of Fortune's cables Zzcar.png|The car Wheel of Fortune was disguised as WoF with card.png|Tarot card representing the Wheel of Fortune wheel of fortune2.jpg|Wheel of Fortune's stats |-| Other= Top (3).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Bound Stands